Sandpoint
Known as the Light of the Lost Coast, Sandpoint is a small prospering town surrounded by farmland. Sandpoint lies in a sheltered cove about 50 miles from Magnimar and overlooks a curious stone ruin known locally as the Old Light. Sandpoint was founded by 4 Chelaxian merchant families: the Kaijitsus (glassmakers), the Valdemars (shipbuilders), the Scarnettis (loggers) and the Deverins (farmers and brewers). Prior to this it was the site of a small Varisian settlement, their co-operation was gained in forming Sandpoint by promising to give Desna a prominent place in the cathedral and to give a generous share of the profits made by Sandpoint businesses to the Varisian Council. Five years ago the peace in Sandpoint was rocked by a large fire and a killer known as the Chopper, collectively referred to as the Late Unpleasantness. Whilst there are various specific magic items on sale in Sandpoint, items below a value of 1,300gp can generally be found without difficulty. It is generally possible to find someone able to cast spells up to and including 4th level within the town. Locations * Sandpoint Cathedral * The Rusty Dragon * The Boneyard * Locksmith * Sandpoint Garrison * Sandpoint Townhall * Savah's Armoury * Sandpoint Glassworks * Sandpoint Savories * General Store * Turandarok Academy * The Hagfish * Goblin Squash Stables * Fatman's Feedbag * The Feathered Serpent * The Old Light Notable People * Kendra Deverin (Mayor) * Belor Hemlock (Sheriff) * Abstalar Zantus (Priest) * Titus Scarnetti (noble) * Ethram Valdemar (noble) * Ameiko Kaijitsu (owner of the Rusty Dragon) * Shalelu Andosana (local ranger) * Brodert Quink (Thassilonian expert) Other People * Daviran Hosk - rugged and mysterious owner of the Goblin Squash stables * Father Tobyn (Deceased) - the old town priest * Ven Vinder - stern owner of the General Store * Shayliss Vinder - daugher of Ven Vinder, has a bit of a reputation * Katrine Vinder - Ven Vinder's other daugher, dating Harker from the lumber mill * Aldern Foxglove - an aristocrat that owns land near Sandpoint, spends most of his time in Magnimar * Alma Avertin - the Avertin family owns Sandpoint Savouries. Has twin daughters. * Bethana Corwin - a timid halfling who works for Ameiko in the Rusty Dragon * Cyrdrak Drokkus - flamboyant owner of the Sandpoint Theatre and eager performer * Gressel Tenniwar - rotund operator of the Fatman's Feedback and widely presumed to be the owner * Ilsoari Gandethus - retired adventure who is headmaster of the Turandarok Academy, a local school and museum. * Jargie Quinn - gregarious, one legged owner of the Hagfish. Has been known to tell tall tales. * Jubrayl Vhiski - 0real owner of the Fatman's Feedbag and leader of the local Sczarni gang. * Lonjiku Kaijitsu (Deceased) - the head of the Kaijitsu family in Sandpoint and owner of the glassworks. * Savah Bevaniky - a tough but attractive woman who owns and runs Savah's armory * Volioker Brisjaelberd - a neatly trimmed dwarf who runs the Locksmiths in Sandpoint * Vorvashali Voon - exotic looking owner of the Feathered Serpent, a cluttered magic shop * Nicu Cuza - sczarni thug * Squigo Serman - sczarni thug * Tsuto Kaijitsu - brother of Ameiko Kaijitsu, left Sandpoint years ago after falling out with her. * Sister Giulia - priestess of Gozreh and lover of nature. Works at the shrine in the new Sandpoint Cathedral. * Tachek & Kanat - bouncers at the Pixies Kitten, a local brothel. * Jondar Provolost - * Corporal Jenner - the friendly but by the books desk clerk in the Sandpoint Garrison. He tends to notice when officers don't return their weapons and armour. * Sgt Geldnasch - a dwarven sergeant at the Garrison, has all his teeth replaced with gold. * Garridan Viskalai - owner of the White Deer and brother of Sheriff Hemlock. A Shoanti * Maver Kesk - owner of the Jewelers, forgettful and wild-haired but fair